I Remember You
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: The great Daiyoukai of the West was just learning what it means to love someone when the kamis decided that he needs to learn it the hard way. Will he survive or will succumb to the darkness of the abyss called loneliness?
1. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know that I haven't been updating my stories but please bear with me. I promise that I'll update my other stories soon. Anyway, I got the inspiration to write this story after watching the movie entitled, **_**P.S I Love You**_**. I hope that you like this story. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm**

'Today would be a memorable day.' The daiyoukai of the West mused as he traced the intricate design of his gift to his mate of two years.

It was a silver choker with a sapphire crescent moon at the center.

The crescent moon was surrounded by intricate carvings of the symbol of the House of Moon.

All in all, it would be the perfect gift for their anniversary.

"Jaken." The demon lord called.

"Hai, milord." Jaken said as he bowed before him.

"Is everything prepared as I have instructed?" He asked the kappa.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Everything is done as you have requested. I'm sure that milady would be ecstatic." His servant informed him.

"Good. If anything is amiss prepare to die." The inuyoukai warned cracking his knuckles.

"O…of course Seshsoumaru-sama. You will not be disappointed." Jaken assured him.

"Hn. Dismissed." Sesshoumaru said before waving his hand in dismissal.

The kappa bowed before scurrying out of the room.

The demon lord was waiting patiently for his mate while still tracing the carvings of the choker.

He was deep in thought when the same kappa he dismissed a while ago barged into the room bearing terrible news.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review okay? Thanks.**


	2. Slipping Away

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 2: Slipping Away**

Jaken just got out of his lord's study when a soldier came to him panting heavily.

"Jaken-sama…come quick…" The soldier said while taking deep even breaths.

"What is it?" The kappa asked with his arms crossed.

"It's Kagome-sama. She's…" The soldier replied but the toad youkai interrupted him before finished his sentence.

"Come then and lead me to where milady is." Jaken demanded and the soldier obliged.

The two of them then quickly went to where the Lady of the West is.

"Damn it Kagome! Stay with me, okay." A red clad hanyou said to the woman in his arms while running top speed towards the West.

When a whimper of pain was all he got as a reply, he pushed himself further.

He knew that she was losing too much blood if the amount of the red liquid coating half of his body and the slowing heartbeat were any indication.

"Just a little bit more and you're going to be fine." He told her just as a glimpse of the Western citadel came into view.

**A/N: Whew… This chapter's done. Don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	3. News

**A/N: Here's chapter three. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 3: News**

"Milord… Milord…" The toad youkai panted barging into his lord's study.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked in irritation.

"Milord we received news about Kagome-sama." Jaken informed him and his lord nodded for him to continue.

"Our soldiers have sighted InuYasha-sama carrying Kagome-sama, who is unconscious and bleeding profusely. Reports say they'll arrive within five minutes." The kappa relayed.

Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room when the scent of his mate's blood assaulted his nose.

The silver choker laying forgotten on the cold floor.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Outrage

**A/N: Chapter four is here. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 4: Outrage**

The moment InuYasha landed in the courtyard, the snarling face of his half-brother was what greeted him.

"Chiaki! Bring my mate to the infirmary immediately." The daiyoukai instructed his general.

The said general took Kagome from an exhausted InuYasha before running towards the infirmary.

InuYasha still hasn't gotten his breath when Sesshoumaru punched him.

The half-demon hit the nearest tree with a sickening crack.

The other people in the courtyard winced since they heard some bones break from the impact.

"I thought I made myself clear. Didn't I tell you to protect my mate with your life?" Sesshoumaru all but growled at his half brother.

"I did everything I could to protect her but we were outnumbered. We were on our way back here when we were ambushed." InuYasha explained as he stood up wiping the blood from his mouth.

"That doesn't explain why you failed in protecting her." The daiyoukai pointed out as he used his poison whip to cut across InuYasha's chest.

Before the hanyou could move from the spot, Sesshoumaru was already digging his claws into InuYasha's arms injecting more poison into his body.

His half brother screamed in agony.

Sesshoumaru was going to inflict more pain when his general arrived with news about the Lady of the West.

It stopped their lord's outrage.

At least for now.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	5. Death

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. Btw, thank you so much to all those who added this story to their favorite story list and follow list. Thank you as well to those who reviewed. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 5: Death**

"Milord, milady has awoken and she wants to see you." Chiaki notified him.

Sesshoumaru immediately stopped in mid strike and went to the infirmary to see his mate.

Upon arriving there, the scent of her blood was thick in the air.

He opened the door and the sight that greeted him would be forever embedded on his memory.

For there in the middle of the room was his mate still bleeding profusely and was hardly breathing while the healers were trying to make the bleeding stop to no avail and the servants scurrying here and there bringing rags and herbs and whatnot to help heal her.

When she spotted him, Kagome gave him a tired smile which broke his heart.

"Sesshoumaru…come here." The Lady of the West whispered.

The daiyoukai readily went to her side holding her delicate hand with great care while the healers and servants scurried out of the room to give the couple privacy.

"Don't blame InuYasha. It wasn't his fault. We were ambushed and outnumbered as well. He…" She explained but a finger to her lips prevented her from speaking further.

"Rest." Was all her mate said.

"I'm sorry." She said in a whisper.

"Don't say that." Sesshoumaru told her squeezing her hand.

There was silence for a while before she spoke again.

"I'm tired Sesshoumaru. I'll sleep for a while, okay?" Kagome told him softly.

Her mate just squeezed her hand tighter.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." She said with a smile before closing her eyes never to open them again.

**A/N: Writing the last part of this chapter made me cry. Don't ask why but I just did. Anyway, please don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	6. Grief

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and adding this story to your favorites list and for reviewing. Thank you very much guys. Anyway, standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 6: Grief**

He still hasn't left the room where her body lays unmoving.

"Until when would you stay in here?" His mother asked softly upon entering the room.

"Leave." Her son replied coldly.

"Still grieving, I see." She whispered.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Mother." The daiyoukai said looking at her with unveiled anger.

"If that's how you will react then you should have used the Tensusaiga on her." His mother said before turning to leave.

She was almost out of the room when her son's hand gripped her neck.

"She wouldn't want me to do so." Sesshoumaru growled before releasing her and returning to his mate's side.

"I see." She nodded in understanding before leaving her son to grieve.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	7. Lecture

**A/N: Another chapter here. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 7: Lecture**

"Oi, ice prince." InuYasha said barging into the room.

His half-brother just glared at him.

"Get out." Sesshoumaru said icily.

"You know, Kagome wouldn't want it if you mope around here for a long time." The red-clad hanyou told him.

"Hn." Was all the daiyoukai said.

"You know that and yet you still won't let her go. If you weren't planning on letting her go then why didn't you revive her?" InuYasha asked.

The demon lord turned sharply at him and was glaring daggers at him.

"You didn't revive her and now you won't let her go and you won't even let anyone to see her. You're being a hypocrite, you know." His half-brother blurted.

"You don't know how hard this is for me. I wanted to revive her but she made me promise not to. Do you know how hard that is?! Not being able to revive her even if you want to. Seeing those imps take her from me, never to return her." Sesshoumaru revealed.

"Then why didn't you?! You could have saved yourself from all the pain." InuYasha pointed out.

"Don't lecture me half-breed. Especially since you have yourself to say those things to or have you forgotten about the undead one?" The demon lord stated leaving the hanyou to gape at him before keeping quiet.

**A/N: Here's another chapter done.**


End file.
